skylandersgiantsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Leland turbo
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Skylanders: Giants Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Aura24 You Have Been BLOCKED You have been blocked for 1 day because this is my wiki not yours and your not gonna tell me how to run it, one more suggestion and i'll block you for a year, and i'm not joking! One more thing you should know is that i'm not gonna be Mr.NiceGuy anymore, this is my wiki, my rules, my opinion and especially my choices!!! Leland turbo 22:08, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :t :I know you hate me already so you're probably not gonna listen to me. However, I'd strongly recommend you do not block people for trying to help you. On aside note, Wikis in general belong to the community and not to the founder (unless he hosts it, but that's clearly not the case here). ThierryTNG 07:35, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Oh so I guess you want to be blocked to? That's it this is your first warning, one more and you'll be blocked forever! I don't need retards like you on my wiki! Leland turbo 16:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Part of the page. It's part of the Skylanders Wiki if you think it's the same don't you think I give you a little chat in 5 weeks. That's it you just got your second warning so prepare for the ban hammer to crush you!!! Leland turbo 16:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) You know you are blocked. You know you are blocked now you are no longer as a founder! Ddf 02:33, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Learn proper English please, so we can understand the gibberish you're writing. ThierryTNG 11:35, March 1, 2012 (UTC) What about the icon Bash at the bottom?teehee Upload the picture that red link is 'Rock and Roll!' What can I do this user page can we know to block default but how but we don't need default because of this from it I am not sure why is this default is a admin how what can I do with Default how may I do this when I am bored some 1 admin I will be admin soon. Ddf 01:37, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Why are you blocking people when they are trying to help? I can understand your iron fist (dictatorship, more like) on the wiki because you are the founder, but if someone makes a suggestion, you don't always have to follow it. Just politely tell them, "No." Univpark 00:45, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::You do realize that Leland has been blocked right? -- Aura24 01:05, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :: I know now! :) Thanks. Univpark 01:49, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :: Blocked from your own wiki. Ouch -- Spectreofflame 05:23, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::